Dagur the Deranged
Dagur the Deranged is a villain and an archenemy of Hiccup in the Dreamworks Dragons TV Series, and Chief of the Berserker Tribe. Personality The title of Dagur the Deranged is actually quite fitting, as he is seen as violent and extremely unstable. And when he laughs his smile changes to a frown after a while. At times he performs erratic acts without thought or reason, other than to shed blood and kill. This impulsiveness makes him unpredictable. He might be hyperactive as well as insane. He is especially eager to kill dragons and sees them as nothing more than targets for his sadistic sense of pleasure. It is shown that while Dagur prides himself as a dragon killer, he has little regard for the sport, having brought his entire armada to assist him on his hunt for Toothless. He also has an enormous ego, is very rude, and disrespectful. He also is very vengeful. He also showed a lack of respect for those who were peaceful in his debut. Dreamworks Dragons Riders of Berk Dagur first appears when the Hairy Hooligans tribe is expecting an annual visit from the chief of the Berserkers, Oswald the Agreeable. But then when the Berserker ships arrive at the island, it is shown that Oswald the Agreeable's son, Dagur, has become the new chief of the Berserkers, and now has the title of Dagur the Deranged. The visit to Berk is to renew a peace treaty between the Berserkers and the Hooligans. Dagur spends most of the time insulting his father and looking for dragons to kill, ignoring the polite demeanor of Stoick and the other vikings. Later in the episode, when Barf and Belch burst into the Great Hall, he leads the Berserkers in a hunt to catch the rogue Zippleback. Barf and Belch are brought into the arena so that Dagur and Stoick can kill them and sign the treaty in dragon's blood (which Dagur has continually requested). However, the execution is stopped by an "attack" staged by the other dragons, directed by their riders with hand signals. Dagur is forced to flee, telling Gobber the Belch to consider the treaty signed. Defenders of Berk Dagur reappears when the Dragon Riders are on Dragon Island for a training exercise to sharpen their stealth skills. Unfortunately, Dagur is also on the island with the goal of killing any dragon he encounters, particularly the infamous Night Fury. Due to a twist of fate, he and Hiccup 'join forces,' with Dagur even referring to Hiccup as his 'brother'. Though the Dragon Riders try their best to hide their dragons and the fact that Berk actually trains them, Hiccup is forced to reveal the secret in order to save Toothless. This enrages Dagur, who sees this as a violation of the peace treaty. However, despite his advantage of strength and rage, Dagur is defeated by Hiccup's tactics, shield, and Toothless. He later swears revenge, but orders his men not to touch Hiccup, stating that he is going to finish them himself. Dagur and his Berserkers then fought Hiccup and the Dragon Riders over a freshly-revived Skrill. Dagur's tribe later joins forces with Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcast Tribe in order to attack Berk. Dagur double-crosses Alvin, apparently killing him and forcing the remaining Outcasts to swear loyalty to him. However, Dagur loses the Skrill to Hiccup and is now even more determined to destroy him and capture Toothless. He has now gained full control over the Outcasts and their Island, merging his army with theirs and increasing his military might so that his forces will be strong enough to attack Berk. Meanwhile, the dragon riders come across Outcast Island and discover that the Berserkers are building something, but they cannot find out what it is. Thinking that it is nothing important, the teens leave the island and head for home. Later, Trader Johann returns from Outcast Island and informs Stoick that he overheard the Berserkers talking about a new weapon. Stoick relays the information to Hiccup and assumes that this weapon is what the riders saw on Outcast island. When the dragon riders return to Outcast Island they discover that the new weapon is a large catapult that fires nets to capture dragons. The Berserkers successfully use it to bring down Gustav and Fanghook, as well as Hiccup and Toothless. When Toothless is captured, Dagur attempts to kill him and Hiccup but his plans are foiled by Snotlout and Gustav and their dragons. The dragon riders leave Outcast island, and Dagur questions why his plans never seem to work. Savage suggests that it is because of Dagur's execution, to which Dagur agrees and threateningly pulls out his sword while the men cower. Dagur then uses strategy in his attack by tricking Trader Johann into bringing a load of scrap metal to sell to Berk. However, Johann is unaware that the scrap pile is actually a Smothering Smokebreath nest, filled with hatchlings. Throughout the course of two days, the Smokebreaths steal all of Berk's metal, including weapons, leaving island vulnerable to attack. Dagur sends the Berserker armada to Berk intending to destroy the island settlement (and make Hiccup kiss his boots). However the dragon riders have learned that they can control the Smokebreaths and ruin Dagur's plans by having the Smokebreaths steal the metal that holds the ships together. The Smokebreaths do so, and the ships literally fall apart under the Berserkers' feet, leaving Dagur and Savage floating on a wooden raft. Dagur pushes Savage off into the water and declares that it is not over, before having his helmet stolen by a Smokebreath. He mutters to Hiccup, "''You ''will kiss this boot..."'' and floats away. Dagur returns with plans to capture Hiccup and the dragon riders. Together with his armada, he sneaks onto Berk and plants a dragon root in the academy. When the dragon riders (except Hiccup) try to remove the dragon root and calm their dragons down, Dagur locks them in the academy, forcing Hiccup to surrender Toothless in exchange for his friends' freedom. However, Stoick and the villagers intervene, leading to a major brawl between the Berserkers and Hooligans. During the battle, Alvin intervenes, much to Dagur's surprise. When they run out of luck, Savage suggests retreating, but Dagur, refusing to leave Berk empty-handed, captures Stoick as hostage in exchange for Toothless. He is last seen loading Stoick onto his ship. He then had Savage deliver a message to Berk, stating that he will trade Stoick for Toothless, and that Hiccup has twenty-four hours to respond. Hiccup decides to work with Alvin, who knows the layout of Outcast Island better than anyone. The two manage to sneak past the islands' defenses, but are captured in the arena. Dagur, however, captures Toothless and imprisons Hiccup , deciding to make the Night Fury the new symbol of the Berserkers, which would involve many of changes. He suggests renaming Toothless "Deathkiller," as the former name doesn't make any sense to the Berkserker chief (Toothless is always bearing his teeth at Dagur). When Alvin and Mildew release the Whispering Deaths, the Outcast Arena collapses, causing Dagur, his soldiers and Toothless to fall into the pit below. Dagur tries to get on the dragon's back, but is quickly thrown off. However, when the Screaming Death shows up, Dagur realizes why the dragon is so upset and captures its mother. Thankfully, Snotlout shows up and frees her, allowing the Whispering and Screaming Death dragons to fly off with one another, reunited. After the battle, Dagur tries to attack, but is stopped by Alvin. He is last seen being threatened and calling out to Hiccup.Category:CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:VikingCategory:Viking ChiefsCategory:MalesCategory:Main Villains and most likely that Alvin has taken back leadership over all of the Outcasts. Race to the Edge Dagur returns in Race to the Edge and serves as the main antagonist again. About three and a half years after his defeat by the Hairy Hooligans, the Outcasts, and the dragons, Dagur was imprisoned by Alvin. and is no longer chief of the Berserkers tribe, Vorg and a few others Berserkers, including Savage were imprisoned as well due to their loyal. He eventually gave up his helmet, grew a beard and found a map known as the Dragon eye. He planned to steal lots of gold from Trader Johann to rebuild his army, in the process, he got the Dragon Eye multiple times. However, Hiccup got it back. In Have Dragon Will Travel Part I, he was revealed to have killed Heather's village and family. In a rage, she tried to kill him, but it turned out that he was actually Heather's long lost brother. He attempted to ask her to join but to no avail. Skills and Abilities '''Strength and Fighting Skills: '''Dagur is an accomplished fighter and has shown to be able to hold his own against Alvin the Treacherous, though he isn't above using unfair means in order to win. He also was able to control a Skrill, by harnessing it and controlling it with ropes. He has better fighting skills than many adult Vikings, such as Savage despite the fact that he is young. He has been working out for the past three years, as his muscles are shown to be a lot bigger and he has grown much stronger. '''Berserk: '''As a Berserker, Dagur tends to act savagely, even outside of battle. He enjoys violence of any kind and will even attack his own men. After being imprisoned for three years, these tendencies have intensified. '''Intelligence: '''Despite claiming he hates strategy, Dagur is surprisingly clever. He managed to lure Hiccup to Outcast Island, by letting his soldiers to tell Trader Johann fake information about some kind of weapon that will use against the Riders of Berk. Also use Trader Johann to use trade the Smothering Smokebreath nest to make these dragons to achieve it back and taking more of Berks weapons to make them vulnerable for Dagur to make invasion. He also figured out the effect Dragon Root has on wild Dragons, and used this information in order to get the dragons in the academy hoping to lure the other riders to be lock in their, to make a trade for Hiccup for his dragon to save his friends from harm but it became unsuccessful, so he make it up for he capturing Stoick instead to make another trade. '''Speed and Agility: '''Dagur has proven in fights against Alvin the Treacherous and several wild Dragons, that he is a very fast and agile warrior. '''Leadership: '''Unlike the Outcasts, Dagur's soldiers appear to follow him out of respect and not fear. However, just like Alvin, his men wouldn't dream of ''not obeying their leader. The Outcasts join the Berserkers after Dagur supposedly kills Alvin. after Alvin takes over the Tribe again. Dragon Slayer: ' He seems to enjoy killing dragons. At first, he saw Barf&Belch and was very eager to capture the dragon to slice their heads off but it failed when he saw the dragon attack. As he saw trained dragons that are attacking in the Kill Ring, he was shown to be afraid mostly when he saw the Night Fury and Monstrous Nightmare. But on Dragon Island, he was training for possibly weeks or months to kill dragons and study their abilities. He was able to kill a few dragons like a Monstrous Nightmare, proven by the dragon's skeleton. '''Skrill Control: '''Since he finally got this dragon as its secret weapon, he wasn't able to ride this dragon but he was able to control it by tying it up with ropes to able to make it use the lighting blast on his enemy's. Weaknesses Aside from his absolute insanity, Dagur has an overwhelming sense of pride that prevents him from thinking clearly at times. He tends to be reckless and impulsive and charge headlong into fights where his opponents outsmart him. One such example is Hiccup challenging Dagur to a one-on-one battle between them and their dragons, despite Dagur's overwhelming advantage in numbers. His pride and impulsivity also make him quite stupid, as he believes that Toothless will just respect him and let said idiot ride him without putting up any kind of fight. He also did not question Tuffnut's claim to be a Berserker. Dagur also tends to lean away from strategy, relying on brute force and harsh attacks to take down a target. He has been seen charging at enemies without regard to his own safety several times. This makes him relatively easy to defeat. Relationships 'Heather: Heather is actually Dagur's long lost little sister. He once mentioned it in ''The Night and the Fury'''' that his sister once had a shield like Hiccup. Then in Race to the Edge, he reunited with his long lost sister, who is Heather. As he made her revengeful for killing her adoptive family and her village in flames. 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Hiccup and Dagur have known each other for a long time, usually meeting with their tribes' treaty signing. Dagur often acts like a pesky, jerky and bullying older brother, using Hiccup as a knife throwing target or trying to drown him. Hiccup describes him as a "lunatic kid" and is not happy to learn that he is the new Berserker chief. Dagur confronts Hiccup about the Red Death and dragon training rumors he has heard, only for Hiccup to deny them. The dragon trainers stage a dragon attack to save Barf and Belch, and the Berserkers retreat, telling the Hooligans to consider the treaty signed. Hiccup later meets up with Dagur again on Dragon Island. Dagur is happy to see Hiccup alive after the "attack" and continually expresses shock at how the former fought off a Night Fury. Dagur then decides the two of them will hunt down the dragon together. He even starts calling Hiccup "brother," which the younger viking finds rather awkward. Dagur points out he and Hiccup are a lot alike: both are born leaders, sons of chiefs, and have fathers that had to be eliminated (the last one Hiccup quickly disagrees with). When Dagur learns that the truth about Berk's dragons, he feels betrayed and attacks Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup beats Dagur, and he and the others head back to Berk, as they need to be ready for when Dagur returns. After being defeated and telling the Berserker armada, Dagur tells them no one is to hurt Hiccup, except him, after he gets his dragon. After losing the symbol of his people, the Skrill, to Hiccup and Toothless, Dagur's pride is badly hurt, making him even more determined to capture the rider and his dragon. '''Oswald the Agreeable: Dagur is shown to have little respect for his father, due to his father's lack of interest in war. He spends most of his time on Berk disrespecting his father. It is implied that he may have murdered his father which given his insanity is not implausible. Snotlout Jorgenson: Despite Snotlout being a great fan of Dagur, Dagur shows little to no interest in him, thinking his name is 'Snothat'. Snotlout was also the one who saved the Screaming Death's mother from him. Fishlegs Ingerman: Fishlegs is afraid of Dagur due to the fact that the latter locked him up in a cage and didn't feed him for at least a day and when he did feed Fishlegs, he fed him rotten cod heads. Dagur believed Fishlegs might be useful when tracking down Toothless. Stoick the Vast: Dagur doesn't like Stoick, having an obvious sense of disdain for Stoick's more merciful and peaceful ways and personality. This dislike turns into hatred as Berk and Berserk become official enemies. Dagur also held Stoick hostage, in exchange for Toothless. Alvin the Treacherous: Alvin and Dagur used to be allies, though out of necessity. Both needed each other's forces, in order to take over Berk. Both Tribes planned to betray one another afterwards. However, they became official enemies When Dagur stole the Skrill, and Dagur took over the Outcast Tribe. After Alvin conquered his Tribe back, Dagur was put in jail. Frozen Skrill: When Dagur discovered that captain Vorg and his crew had found a Skrill, he was overjoyed. Upon hearing the Berkians had said Dragon, he organised an attack on Berk, which soon turned into war. Eventually. He managed to capture and control the Skrill, but lost it fairly quickly to again. Captain Vorg: Captain Vorg was the one who told Dagur about the Skrill, though he failed to deliver to him. Vorg later acts as Dagur's second-in-Command. He respects Dagur greatly. Toothless: Before Dagur met Toothless, he didn't think Night Furies were real at all. After that encounter, he voted to hunt down and slay him. However, upon learning Dragons could be trained, he wanted Toothless to become the new symbol of his tribe. Barf and Belch: When Dagur demanded that the treaty had to be signed with Dragon blood, he soon came up with the idea to hunt down Barf and Belch, in order to use their blood. Though he tried to kill them, they managed to escape and defeat him with the aid of the other Riders and Dragons. Astrid Hofferson: When Astrid learned Dagur was coming she said he should be locked up in a cage. And she wasn't happy to learn that Dagur was the new Chief of the Berserker Tribe. Around the end of Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part I Dagur captures her and the other dragon riders in exchange for Hiccup giving him the Dragon Eye. Quotes Riders of Berk * "My father has been 'retired.' He lost his taste for blood. I, on the other hand, am starving." * "Do I look stupid to you?!" * "Boring! I want to see the dragon killing things!" * "Sounds like my father. 'Sign the treaty, Dagur. Leave that chicken alone, Dagur. Ooh, put down that ax, Dagur'!" * "My father ''was ''a coward. I intend to return the Berserkers to their former glory. Something he was incapable of doing." * "Ah, Hiccup. There you are." * "Oh, the laughs we had. Bored again!" * "Great idea. Let's sign that treaty. Bring us the dragon's blood!" * "Run if you want! But Dagur the Deranged will not retreat!" * A Night Fury! They do exist!" Defenders of Berk * "Hiccup, old friend! You're alive!" * "I'm going to grab my gear. Then we're going to get us that Night Fury, brother." * "Hiccup, your definition of 'alone' and mine are very different." * Oh brother, don't you know a trapper's trap can trap the trapper?" * "You could've been my brother, Hiccup! Now, you're my enemy!" * "No one hurts Hiccup! No one... except me. And not until after I have his Night Fury. And I will have it." * "They're regrouping, you idiot. That's it. You're relieved of duty." (pushes Vorg overboard) * "Um, didn't I throw you overboard?" * "Man, I love it when I'm right!" * Geez Al. Don't get your skivvies in a bunch. Fine, we'll do it your way." * "Who is smacking their food? I hate smacking! My father used to smack!" * "Hello?! It's on my belt buckle, my sails, my shields!" * "Execution? Did somebody say 'execution?' Now we're getting somewhere." * "Pucker up, Hiccup, because you're about to kiss my boots." * "A spoon? They're dropping spoons? Why are they dropping spoons? What does this mean?! Could this be a spoon of surrender?" * This is not over Hiccup! You hear me?! You just wait! You will kiss this boot!" * "Hello Mr. Night Fury. How are we doing today? Happy? Feeling 'Hiccup-y' good? Just a be wove fest over there on Berk, isn't it? Well, not for long. That's right, you and I are going to spend some quality time ramming it up-" * "Hello! I'm Deranged!" * "Hiccup? Brother?!" Race to the Edge * "Hiccup! Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you. Everyday for three years, I've thought about you." Gallery Dagur the Deranged.png Imgres-6.jpeg Zxcvbnm,asdfghjk.jpg Tumblr mi8c9ob4Fx1ryxe54o1 500.jpg Tumblr m7bz0yZBaL1qb07r7.jpg Dagur.png Dagur The Night and the Fury.png helmet!.png|"I care about catching that Night Fury and wearing its skull as a helmet!" The night and the fury(dagur).jpg|"Is that a..." The night and the fury.jpg Dagur Vs. Hiccup.jpg|"You could have been my brother, Hiccup! Now, you are my enemy!" AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!.png Dsafds.png|Dagur and berserker Herald and i will have it....png|"And I will have it." Dagur's obsession.jpg|"Hello, Mr. Night Fury." Stoick & Dagur.jpeg|Dagur with Stoick as his prisoner on Outcast Island. Skrilltoy.jpg Dagur Icon.png|Dagur Icon|link=Viking Guide: Dagur Dagur Race to the Edge.png Dagur Race to the Edge2.png Dagur Gallery 1 wm.jpg NO not everything.png|"No, not everything." Category:Characters Category:Viking Chiefs